Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine
by BloodyC8LIN
Summary: Sequel to Sonic Adventure 2:Chao.The chao are living happy lives until an old enemy comes back for revenge.With the population of the hero chao falling, can Sonike and his friends save the rest of the hero chao?Read to find out!Rating T!
1. Chapter 1 Sonike's Wife

Cobra: YEAH!! My first sequel!

Scorpio and Nicole: We're back!

Sonic: Run for your lives!

Shadow: PARTY EVERYBODY!

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 1-Sonike's Wife

Sonike was lying asleep on the grass. Well, he was pretending to sleep. He opened one of his eyes to look at the scar on his right arm. Sonike would never forget his fight with the dark chao Shadine.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_Shadine: CHAO BLAST!_

_A giant wave of red energy launched itself at Sonike. He was too shocked to move and got the hit full blast. When the smoke cleared, Sonike was lying unconscious, in a pool of his own blood. His friends ran to his side to help him. Sonike started to flutter his eyes as he came back to the real world._

_Shadine: Nobody bad mouths my master! Consider this a warning! Or you will feel the wrath of Shadine Chaos Ultimate Dark Chao!_

_End of Flashback_

Sonike sat up, trying to forget that horrible memory. Shadine was a real rival. Then he turned to see his wife, Amy-Lee, running towards him. Sonike remembered the day he met her. The day he came back from the ARK.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_Sonike was sitting by himself, after coming home from Space Colony ARK. He looked over to Dixie, who was trying to impress Rickie with her fire powers. Eventually, Rickie gave in and flowers started to bloom around them as wedding bells rang. Then the door to the garden opened as Amy Rose entered carrying a pink female chao._

_Amy: I'm gonna be out of town for a few weeks so stay in here. Okay?_

_Amy-Lee: Chao!_

_Amy Rose left leaving the chao. Sonike looked at the chao closely. She was pink, with pink dragon parts. Her halo and wings were white. The chao also wore a little white dress. To Sonike, she was beautiful. Sonike ran up to her._

_Sonike: ……Um hi……I'm Sonike Speedster Canteo Sako Hero Chao but my friends just call me Sonike. What's your name?_

_Amy-Lee: My full name is Amy-Lee Inita Folora Chibi Hero Chao but my friends just call me Amy-Lee._

_Just then, small flowers started to bloom around them. They stared at each other lovingly as the sun set over the chao garden._

_End of Flashback_

They had gotten a quick start but it was worth it. They both loved each other. When Amy-Lee came to him, they gave each other a hug.

Amy-Lee: I've got something to show you.

Sonike followed Amy-Lee to the chao fountain. They crossed the bridge to the angel wall. On it were inscriptions from when chao had just been born. Amy-Lee pushed the symbol of a chao egg then a small door opened up. The couple walked in and Amy-Lee showed Sonike two chao eggs.

Sonike: ……Are they?...

Amy-Lee: Yes. There our eggs. Our children!

Sonike was so happy! They had been trying to have eggs for weeks now. These eggs were gonna be his children! The happy couple hugged. Then they went over to the eggs and started to build a nest to keep the eggs warm.

Sonike: _I couldn't be any happier!_

* * *

Cobra: ATTENTION PLEASE! If you like my stories, then please visit my site at www.CasinoShadow. Piczo?

Cobra: A friend told me about it.

Sonic: Which friend?

Cobra: Actually two friends. There names are Cloud the echidna and Midnight the rabbit.

Sonic: I'm sorry I asked.


	2. Chapter 2 Shadine's Children

Cobra: A big thamks to michael jackson fan (I think that's his name) for giving me a review!MY FIRST REVIEW!

Sonic: If you keep acting like that it will be your only review.

Cobra: Stop trying to ruin my happy moment! DAD! He's annoying me!

Shadow: Leave my daughter alone! Ou I'll shoot ya!

Sonic: OK! I'll be quiet!

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 2-Shadine's Children

In the dark chao garden, two chao were having a great battle.

Sentro: I'm gonna beat you this time Shadine!

Shadine: Oh yeah? TAKE THIS!

Sentro: NNOO!!

Shadine: CHECKMATE! I WIN!

Sentro started kicking the pieces of the chessboard away. Shadine just stood there with a grin on his face.

Shadine: Amy gave you too many unicorns……She's turned you into a crybaby!

Sentro: I AM NOT A CRYBABY!

Sentro went back to crying as Shadine walked away. He saw his wife Roxy sleeping in the giant tree. Shadine super jumped his way to the top.

Shadine: Hi honey.

Roxy woke up.

Roxy: Hi my little Shadsie.

Shadine: Do you know where the kids are?

Roxy: They're at the Fortune Teller to get there names. Look there they are now.

The two chao jumped down from the tree. They saw there two children chao running towards them. The male looked like Shadine but had white fur with red streaks. The female looked like Roxy but had black fur and red streaks.

Shadine: So what are my children's names?

White Male: My new name is Shad-Kin Night-Shade Ultimate Dark Chao!

Black Female: My new name is Kensa Black-Thorn Bat Dark Chao!

Roxy: My little Shad-Kin and Kensa!

Shadine: _In the old dark chao language those names meant Seed Of Evil and The Shadow Trap. Together they formed the prophecy_

_Beware the children of the Shadow's Pet,_

_Seed Of Evil and The Shadow Trap,_

_They shall bring pain and misery,_

_To whoever stands in there way,_

_No normal hero can stop these two,_

_Unless the children of gold and blue,_

_Can see the light, the Harmony way,_

_Then the evil will go away._

Shadine: You will grow up to be great chao. And I will train you to be very powerful!

The two children were confused by their father's statement but soon forgot about it. Then Shadine started to walk away to the gates.

Shadow-Kin: Where are ya goin dad?

Shadine: I'm going for walk.

Roxy: Shadine……

Shadine: Oh all right I'm going off on a killing spree. Is that so wrong?

* * *

Sonic: That's a crap prophecy.

Cobra: Bet you couldn't come up with anything better.

Sonic: I bet you didn't even think of it!

Cobra: Nicole thought of it I wrote it!

Nicole: Sonic and others do not belong to Cobra. They belong to SEGA. But Cobra's characters belong to her.


	3. Chapter 3 The Killer Rampage

Cobra: Lots of violence in this chap. If you have a nervous breakdown don't blame me.

Sonic: I will blame you! You hurt my chao!

Cobra: I didn't! Shadine did!

Shadine: Chao Chao!(Yeah!I did!)

Sonic: I hate my life!

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 3-The Killer Rampage

For once in the hero garden, giant black clouds plagued the skies. From atop the once pink clouds, Harmony looked to see Satan appearing next to her.

Harmony: SATAN! What are you doing in my domain?!

Satan: To see the action!

At that moment Shadine entered the garden. He looked around. Sweet music, fluffy pink clouds and a fountain spraying pure water. It made him sick! Then he looked at his new victims-pathetic hero chao. He walked up to his first victim. A pathetic lion chao.

Shadine: _Chaos Claws_

Then large red hot claws grew from his paws as he slashed the chao to death. He continued this rampage till he had killed about thirteen chao.

Harmony: SATAN! Make him stop! You and your slave have no right to be here!

Satan: Don't you mean me and my son?

Harmony: But when we took the role as gods, we swore not to have children!

Satan: Kaos is gone now! He can't stop me! And no one can stop the wrath of Shadine!

Harmony was helpless. She couldn't kill another chao but she had to fulfill her duty as the protector of the hero garden.

Satan: You can't do it can you?

Harmony slowly shook her head, giving in to defeat. Satan had won. She couldn't do anything.

Sonike looked at the chaos from behind a broken pillar. Luckily, he had been able to hide Amy-Lee and the two eggs in the secret cave. At this moment, he and his friends were trying to hide from Shadine. Sonike didn't want to say it but he was afraid of Shadine. Shadine held some sort of ancient power. And he wasn't afraid to use it.

Rickie: What are we gonna do?

Dixie: We can't hide here. He's bound to find us!

Sonike: But we can't fight him! He'll kill us like the others!

Sparky: Sonike! Look!

They turned to see Shadine at the entrance to the cave. Where Amy-Lee and the eggs were hiding.

Sonike: NNOO!!

He ran from his hiding place and head butted Shadine out of the way. Shadine fell into the water but quickly stood up.

Shadine: So we meet again Sonike.

Sonike: What do you want Shadine!?

Shadine: I'm here to get revenge……FOR WHAT YOUR MASTER DID TO ME!!

Shadine ran up to him, giving him a punch in the gut. Sonike was sent flying, crashing into a nearby pillar.

Shadine: Now to finish off what I started the day I met you! CHAOS CLAWS!

The red hot claws came out of his paws again ready to strike. But before he could slash Sonike, Sparky jumped in the way. The red hot claws slashed at Sparky's stomach making him fall in front of Sonike.

Shadine: I said I would kill any chao that stood in my way! CHAO BLAST!

This time it was Rickie and Dixie that stood in the way. When the light faded, they were still standing. Sure they had cuts and scars but they were still standing. Shadine was shocked.

Shadine: How did you withstand that!!??

Dixie: I love Rickie and he loves me.

Rickie: Our love stopped us from getting hurt.

But then they collapsed against each other. Shadine just walked away.

Satan: SON! Aren't you goin to destroy them?

Shadine looked up at his father.

Shadine: I will destroy them when they are worth fighting.

Shadine left the garden covered in blood.

Satan: That is my son!

Meanwhile in a mansion on the east side of Station Square……

Cobra: So, that Cindy the Kangaroo Rat wants us to go on the news tomorrow right?

(Sonic: HOLD EVERYTHING!)

(Cobra: SONIC! YOUR INTERUPTING THE STORY!)

(Sonic: So? You put yourself in the story!)

(Cobra: My story, MY RULES!)

(Sonic: Fine just don't feed me to your snake.)

(Cobra: Back to the story!)

Nicole: Yeah. So when is he gonna get here?

Cobra: He said about 3 o'clock. Which is about now.

They looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It said three o'clock exactly. Just then, the lights in the house dimmed as Cobra and Nicole's shadows combined together. The shadow looked like the shadow of a hedgehog. The shadow also had red eyes.

Cobra: So you're here now.

The Shadow: Yes. I'm back no thanks to your uncle.

Nicole: We missed you a lot!

The Shadow: I want you to pass a message for me when you go on the news tomorrow. And I'll help you.

Then the shadow lunged at the two bats. It went inside there heads, straight into their brains. There eyes turned to blood red.

Cobra and Nicole: We will help you father! You will be avenged!

* * *

Sonic: Oh no! Not possessed bat twins!

Cobra: It gets worse for you! And thanks to all the people who review my storys! You rock!


	4. Chapter 4 BREAKING NEWS!

Sonic: Why did you make us play Snakes and ladders!?

Cobra: You needed to do something in your boring life!

Sonic: I'm not boring!

Amy: Sonic! Your boring! I'm gonna go out with Scorpio!

Sonic: YOU BACKSTABBING LITTLE-

Cobra whacks him on the head with a fryinh pan.

Cobra: Oh yeah I forget to say! "Happy Pancake Tuesday!"

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 4-Breaking News

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, Amy and Cream were sitting in Amy's house hanging out. They were playing Snakes and Ladders when the TV's volume blared into life and the News Reporter, Cindy the Kangaroo Rat, announced the breaking news.

Cindy: BREAKING NEWS! Thirteen hero chao have just been murdered at the hero chao garden! Four were severely injured.

Now everyone was watching the tv. They were scared incase any of there chao had died.

Cindy: Here is a list of the chao that died.

Leo Lion Fiki Hero Chao

Data Virus Jida Hero Chao

Aqua Lake Sa-Sa Hero Chao

Kitty Feline Kako Hero Chao

Turty Shell Pata Hero Chao

Star Una Nina Hero Chao

Rocky Pebble Dito Hero Chao

Samantha Lucy Akitir Hero Chao

Opal Gem Titi Hero Chao

Ruby Gem Wato Hero Chao

Topaz Gem Jo-Ji Hero Chao

Giga Queeca Fanto Hero Chao

Mike Hiki Giganto Hero Chao.

Everyone was relieved. None of there chao were killed but they might have been injured!

Cindy: And now here is the four chao who were injured.

Sonike Speedster Canteo Sako Hero Chao

Sparky Electro Techno Hero Chao

Dixie Flamer Phoenix Hero Chao

Rickie Boxer Daro Hero Chao.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Blaze sat there in silence. Sure they're chao weren't dead, but they could've be dead by now!

Cindy: We are now joined by world known chao experts Cobra and Nicole Bat. So girls, who do you think killed these innocent chao?

She turned towards a light pink bat and a dark pink bat. They had three flicks on their heads. The light pink bat wore a dark pink top with blue jeans. The dark pink bat wore a light pink top with blue jeans. The light pink bat also had dark pink eyes while the other had light pink eyes. Cobra was the light one while Nicole was the dark pink one.

Nicole: Well all you have to do is look at the body. Most of the chao that were killed had dark chao fur on their wounds. Some were killed by a wave of chaos energy.

Cobra: The ones who survived had large scars and bruises on their bodies. Let's just say the owners should be thanking the gods of the skies that they're chao lived.

Cream: Hey! What's wrong with the TV?

They looked to see a strange black shadow looking over Cobra and Nicole. The shadow seemed to go through their fur into the back of their heads. Their eyes turned from there happy shines to blood red ones. There voices turned into cruel hisses.

Nicole: This is only the beginning! He shall kill more than pathetic chao!

Cobra: You and your friends are doomed……Sonic the Hedgehog!

Nicole: Your hero Sonic is a murderer so his chao and friends shall suffer for what he did to your chao murderer!

Cobra and Nicole: BEWARE THE SON OF SATAN!

Then the TV blacked out. The words hung in the air as all of Sonic's friends looked at him with curious faces.

Knuckles: Sonic is it true?

Sonic: ……Are you really gonna believe some crazy chao experts?

Sonic: _How did they know? What I did to the murderer? Wait! What if Shadow came back?_

* * *

Cobra: Now he's getting it!

Sonic: You make it look like I'm evil!

Nicole: YOU ARE EVIL!YOU KILLED OUR DAD!

Sonic: Cobra made me do it!

Cobra: Actually Sonic, it was you who wrote the part about you killing Shadow, not me.

Sonic: Why did I agree to do it?

Nicole: Cause you were drunk!


	5. Chapter 5 The Visit

Cobra: Hello my loyal readers!This your chance to help me!I need ideas for some new hero chao and dark chao!

Sonic: Can't you think of some yourself?

Cobra: No! It's a lot more fun when the readers do it cause they're really smart!

Sonic: I think your just being lazy!

Shadine: CHAO CHAO (CHAOS CLAWS!)

Shadine slashes Sonic across the face.

Shadine: CHAO CHAO! (Take that!)

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 5-The Visit

Sonic was running around east side of Station Square. He was looking for the Bat Mansion where Cobra and Nicole lived. Eventually he found it. The garden was filled with black and white roses. The black roses scared him. Sonic went up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes, a hedgehog answered the door. The hedgehog reminded Sonic of Shadow. The small hedgehog looked like Shadow but had light grey fur with black streaks.

Hedgehog: Can I help you?

Sonic: I'm here to see Cobra and Nicole Bat?

Hedgehog: You're not exactly welcome here Sonic!

Sonic: You know me?

Hedgehog: I would know a murderer when I see one!

Nicole: its ok Scorpio let him in.

Scorpio: But Nicole……

Cobra: Just let him in!

The hedgehog known as Scorpio glared at Sonic before letting him in. Sonic noticed a lot of pictures on the walls. Most where of Nicole, Cobra and Scorpio. But when Sonic entered the living room, there was a picture of Rouge and Shadow together!

Cobra: Why don't you take seat Sonic?

Sonic sat in a white armchair while Cobra, Nicole and Scorpio sat on a white couch.

Nicole: So murderer, what brings you to our home?

Sonic: I'M NOT A MURDERER!

The Shadow: I know you are!

Sonic turned to see the same strange black shadow that he saw on tv.

Sonic: Who are you!?

The Shadow: I am what's left of the Ultimate Life Form Shadow! And I am the remains of these children's father!

Sonic: …Fa…Fa…Father?

Scorpio: Shadow the hedgehog is our father and Rouge the bat is our mother!

Sonic: Rouge?!

Cobra: And with our help, he will come back.

Sonic: But how? He would need a powerful life source!

Nicole: That's where the dead hero chao come in! They may of all of been weak, but their lost life source was enough to create our father's shadow!

Sonic: So it was Shadow's chao who killed them all! But there won't be enough chao to supply your life source!

Scorpio: We don't need loads. We just need stronger ones. Like your chao!

Sonic: NO! I won't let you!

The Shadow: You can't do anything! Your trapped here!

Sonic looked down at his feet to see shadows tightening around his legs. He couldn't move.

The Shadow: I shall be born again! And take revenge for what you did!

* * *

Cobra: SEE! SONIC IS USELESS AND WEAK!(I am sorry if you're a Sonic Fan).

Sonic: I'm not weak.

Nicole: You just let a bunch of shadows capture you!

Sonic: They sneaked up on me!

Cobra and Nicole: STOP MAKING EXCUSES!


	6. Chapter 6 The Children Play

Cobra: I would like to make a list of all the lovely people who have reviewed my stories so far!

Cobra: dalmationchick, Cubic Girl, michael jackson fan, Kitty and Amethyst, KittyKat93 and Kyroxsus! If you want to be added to my hall of fame then please review!

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 6-The Children Play

Shad-Kin and Kensa were bored. Their father had gone out on a killing spree but didn't take them. Not many of the dark chao wanted to play with them. Then a strange dark chao approached them. It had bunny ears, hands and feet.

Bunny Chao: What's wrong? Why are you so sad?

Shad-Kin: Our dad's gone off on a killing spree and we don't have anyone to play with.

Bunny Chao: I'll play with you if you like.

Kensa: Really? That's so cool! What's ya name?

Bunny Chao: My name is Lilzach. Is your dad Shadine, said to be the son of Satan and pet to Shadow?

Shad-Kin: That would be our dad.

Lilzach: Oh this is so cool! I think Shadow is a great guy! But what happened to him?

Kensa and Shad-Kin explained what their father had told them. This made Lilzach really mad.

Lilzach: No wonder your dad hates hero chao! I would too if a hero chao's master killed my master! But any way, let's go play!

So the three dark chao played together all day. They drew pictures on the ground; they had play fights, went swimming and played with their little instruments. Soon, the moon was high above the sky.

Lilzach: Your dad must be really special for Shadow to pick him! And it's so cool that he's been up in space!

Shad-Kin: Some day, me and Kensa want to go up in space and catch a star!

Kensa: Yeah! We could catch two small stars and wear them like the medals you get in chao races!

Lilzach: You guys are cool! Sure I'm three years and you two are way younger than me but your kinda fun!

Kensa: Hey! Why don't we make a club! Like a small team to help Shadow!

Shad-Kin: Yeah! We can call ourselves Team Shadow!

Lilzach: Let's do it!

And with that the three friends swore on the life of Satan, that they would help Shadow come back in any way they could. And from the clouds of the dark garden, the shadow of Shadow gave a small smile.

* * *

Cobra: Oh! I would also like to thank michael jackson fan for giving me the details on Lilzach. I need ideas for some hero chao also. Thank YOU! 


	7. Chapter 7 Birth And Death

Cobra: I don't know whether this is a happy chap or a sad chap. Oh and more thanks to michael jackson fan for more info on his chao!

Nicole: Cobra, we need to go.

Cobra: Why?

Nicole: We need to practise for our spanish test.

Cobra!Que horrar!(That's horrible!)

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 7- Birth And Death

Sonike woke up in a small dark cave. He turned his head to the left see Sparky lying beside him. Sonike started to get up when he felt a pain in his back and had to lie down again. He turned his head to the right to see a hero chao wrapping a bandage around Dixie's arm. The chao had bear arms.

Sonike: Who are you? Where am I?

Bear Chao: I'm Spike. You're in the egg cave. I saved you and your friends after Shadine left.

Sonike: Where is Amy-Lee?

Spike: She's looking after the two eggs. There gonna hatch soon.

Sonike: HATCH?? I need to see her!

Spike: Fine but I'll need to put you in the trolley. You can hardly move.

Spike carefully lifted up Sonike and put him in the trolley. Sonike's arm hurt as he did this but he didn't complain. Spike pushed the trolley into the cave. Soon they could see Amy-Lee rubbing the two eggs.

Amy-Lee: Sonike! You're just in time to see your kids!

Before Sonike could reply, a cracking noise was heard as one of the eggs started to hatch. Out of the egg popped out a pink running chao. It was a boy. A few seconds later, the second egg hatched revealing a blue female chao with blue dragon parts. The two chao were covered in gold stripes and the balls above their heads were gold too.

Pink Male: Mama?

Blue Female: Dada?

Sonike and Amy-Lee were so happy. They finally had children.

Spike: What will you name them?

Amy-Lee: We can't take them to the fortune teller. Shadine might still be there. We'll just have to name them. I'll name the girl and you name the boy, Sonike.

Sonike: Ok. I'll name this small chao……

Just then, a small green female chao came running up to Spike.

Green Female: Dr Spike we have an emergency! The yellow cheetah chao has stopped breathing!

Spike ran after her. Amy-Lee and Sonike left the kids in the nest and followed them. They saw them standing over Sparky. Dixie and Rickie were standing there too.

Spike: We're too late. He's gone.

Sonike was just standing there in shock. His best friend had died at the hands of Shadine. He kicked the cave wall. Then Sonike had an idea.

Sonike: Can we bury him in this cave? If it wasn't for his bravery it would be me that was dead.

Spike: You are right Sonike. We don't want to bury him where he sacrificed himself.

Then some black hero chao started to bury Sparky where he had died. His friends watched. Dixie started to cry into Rickie's shoulder as he watched with a grim look on his face. Sonike was holding the pink male while Amy-Lee held the blue female. Then Sonike looked down at his son.

Sonike: Amy-Lee? I've thought of a name.

Amy-Lee: So have I. Your daughter shall be called Sugar. What is the son to be called?

Sonike: My son shall be named Sparky, after his brave uncle.

* * *

Cobra: There you have it. Sparky is dead.

Sonic: But he was just born.

Cobra: I mean Tails's chao!

Tails: MY CHAO IS DEAD!

Cobra: I do not own Sonic and co. They belong to SEGA. I do not own Lilzach and Spike. They belong to michael jackson fan but I am very grateful he let me use his chao.


	8. Chapter 8 Sonic the Prisoner

Cobra: No comment!

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 8-Sonic The Prisoner

Sonic was chained to the armchair. He was being chained by the shadows of the dead hero chao. He watched his captors. Scorpio was watching TV. Nicole was reading a book. Cobra was fixing up her gear. And Shadow was standing next to Sonic.

Shadow: I will never forgive you Sonic.

Sonic: I didn't mean it……

Shadow's ruby eyes stared deeply into Sonic's emerald ones.

Shadow: So you're saying that you didn't mean to murder me? Just because my chao hurt yours? Because you thought I would hurt your friends? No. I know the real reason…

Sonic: What?

Shadow: Being dead had its good sides. I saw something's that even you didn't know! Watch!

Shadow waved his black hand and the two hedgehogs faded from the room. They reappeared in one of the rooms on Space Colony ARK.

Sonic: Where are we?

Shadow: We are in the creation room on the Space Colony ARK. Now watch what happens next!

Sonic turned his head to see a female hedgehog lying awake in a bed. She had black fur and green eyes. In her arms she held a small blue hedgehog. This hedgehog was a boy. Then a male hedgehog entered the room. He was blue with red streaks and his eyes were also red. In his arms he carried a small black hedgehog with red streaks. This baby was also a boy.

Red Eyed Male: Angel? How is he?

The black female known as Angel replied…

Angel: He's fine. I thought my little Sonic was ill but he's fine. So how's his brother, Devil?

The blue hedgehog known as Devil replied…

Devil: Gerald said that Shadow will make the perfect test subject. The new powers they have should help them live a little longer.

Sonic was very afraid now. According to what this vision, Shadow was his brother! That explained why he couldn't remember his parents. But that would make him fifty years old! Then Shadow waved his hand in the air again. This time they were in the escape pod room. Sonic could see the Past Sonic from that timeline trying to protect Past Shadow and Maria. Then the Past Shadow pushed Past Sonic into an escape pod.

Past Sonic: SHADOW! MARIA! DON'T!

Past Shadow: I'm sorry Sonic! I promised mother and father that you would live!

Past Shadow then pushed a button. The escape was sent flying down to Earth. Then the doors opened revealing a GUN soldier. You could just make out some of his brown hair and a scar along his cheek.

GUN Soldier: Freeze or I'll shoot!

Maria then turned and pushed Past Shadow into another escape pod as the GUN soldier fired the gun. The bullets hit Maria in the chest.

Past Shadow: MARIA!

Maria: Shadow…I beg of you…please do it for me and the people of that planet. Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog!

Maria pushed the button with the last of her energy. As the escape pod flew down to Earth, Maria lay there dead. Shadow waved his hand and they where surrounded by black.

Shadow: Now you know why I want revenge! After saving your life, you destroy my own! For what? A chance for you to get all the glory! To call you brother would bring poison from my mouth!

Sonic: ...I…I…

Shadow: Don't say anything! Your words mean nothing!

Shadow waved both of his hands in the air. Now they were back in Cobra and Nicole's mansion. Shadow whispered something in Sonic's ear.

Shadow: Your time is almost up!

Then a small white light entered the room. Cobra, Nicole and Scorpio stood up. The light turned into what seemed to be the ghost of a hero chao. A cheetah hero chao.

Sonic: _That's Tails's chao Sparky!_

The ghost's shadow wrapped itself around Sonic's throat. It was hard to breath but the shadow did let him have a small amount of air. The ghost was sucked into Shadow's eyes. Then slowly, Shadow's body appeared into view. The only thing that was still a shadow was his head.

Shadow:Not long now!


	9. Chapter 9 Chao Training

Cobra: So Sonic, Shadow is your brother.How do you feel?

Sonic:I feel like hanging myself.

Cobra: That's the spiret!

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 9-Chao Training

Kensa was sleeping upside down on a dark fruit tree. After playing with Lilzach and Shad-Kin, she was very tired. Her sleeping was interrupted by someone shaking the tree. She looked down to see her brother Shad-Kin shaking the tree. He stopped shaking to look up at his sister with a cheeky grin.

Shad-Kin: What's hanging?

Kensa didn't laugh at his comment.

Kensa: Me by the looks at it.

Shad-Kin: Come on! Dad wants to talk to us.

Kensa flew down from the tree and followed her brother. Shadine was sitting on a tree stump. He was thinking about his latest killing spree. Shadine was quite satisfied with his last rampage.

Shadine: _Now all I have to do is get Shad-Kin and Kensa to kill two more chao and Shadow will be back!_

Shadine turned his head to see his children running towards him. He gave a small evil smile. Shadine climbed off the stump to face his children.

Shadine: Good to see you children. I'm going to teach you some new skills! Or should I say attacks.

Shad-Kin: Attacks?

Shadine: To protect you from my enemies. Now I want you to relax and send all your negative energy into your mind. And concentrate.

Shad-Kin and Kensa started to concentrate. They could feel the energy storing into them. While they we're doing this, Shadine was setting up hero chao targets. They looked like little dolls. Then he stepped out of the way behind a gravestone.

Shadine: Now unleash the energy!

Kensa opened her blood red eyes and screamed.

Kensa: KENSA CHAOS!

Kensa's paws glowed a bright yellow. She punched two of the targets and they exploded as soon as Kensa punched them. She looked satisfied. Kensa turned around to see her brother Shad-Kin still with his eyes still closed. Shadine looked confused.

Shadine: …Um…Shad-Kin? You can unleash your energy now!

Shad-Kin opened his eyes and raised his arms in the air. In his paws red energy started to glow. It turned into the shape of a spear. Then Shad-Kin shouted.

Shad-Kin: SHADOW SPEAR!

Shad-Kin launched the spear at the last target. The spear pierced the target and was destroyed in the explosion. Shadine walked up to his children.

Shadine: I am very proud of you! I can't wait to tell your mother that you've progressed in your training. Now I will brief you on your next challenge.

Kensa: What's our new challenge?

Shadine: To kill the hero chao known as Sonike!

* * *

Cobra: ULTIMATE POWER!

Sonic: Shut up!You don't even have cool powers!

Cobra: Oh yeah?CHAOS SPEAR!

Sonic: Mommy!Help!


	10. Chapter 10 More Children

Cobra: This message is for Kitty and Amethyst. Sparky MIGHT come back but only if other reviewer think he should! If my loyal reviewers agree with Kitty and Amethyst then I MIGHT think about him coming back!

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 10-More Children

Sonike was sitting in the cave looking after Sugar and Sparky. Amy-Lee was going shopping for a dress for Sugar and a couple of other things. Luckily they had fallen asleep. The couple had agreed not to let the children play in the hero garden until they knew for certain that Shadine wouldn't come back. But by now, the kids were waking up.

Sugar: Dad? Where's Mum?

Sonike: She's gone shopping. She'll be back soon.

Sparky: But Dad! We're bored!

Sonike turned to Dr Spike who was giving a baby chao some medicine.

Sonike: Hey! Spike! Do you have any toys?

Spike: I think there's some in that blue chest over there!

But by now, Sugar and Sparky were inside the chest looking at the toys. Sparky started to play with a toy car while Sugar played on a rocking horse. Sonike walked up to Spike and had a whispering conversation.

Sonike: What are my children's chances of living through this?

Spike: If I was going to tell you the truth, I would say they had a four in ten chance of surviving this.

Sonike looked at his kids. They seemed so happy. But they didn't know that their lives were at stake. He was going to look after their children no matter what. Then he heard some noise from the next room. He walked through to see Dixie and Rickie holding a baby chao each. The one Rickie was holding was a purple power chao with purple dragon parts. It was a boy. The chao had a small flame ball above his head. The one Dixie was holding was a girl. She was a red running chao. Both baby chao had fire emblems on their heads.

Sonike: I never knew you had kids!

Rickie: We wanted to keep it a secret incase Shadine came after them.

Sonike: So what are their names?

Dixie: The girl is called Violet and the boy is called Ember.

Sonike: They look just like their parents! At least my kids have got someone to play with now.

Then from outside, an explosion was heard. Sonike, Rickie and Dixie ran outside. After the smoke cleared all they could see were two dark chao. One was a white hedgehog chao with red streaks. The other one was a black bat chao with red streaks. The white one was a boy and the other one was girl. In front of them was a dead hero chao.

Shad-Kin: Did someone order some pizza?

Sonike: No.

Kensa: Then we'll just take what we need! KENSA CLAWS!

Yellow claws grew from Kensa's paws. She flew towards Rickie and tried to slash him. Rickie jumped back to avoid the hit but Kensa kept attacking. Sonike and Dixie went to help but Sonike was stopped by Shad-Kin. Shad-Kin threw a red spear of energy at Sonike.

Shad-Kin: So you are the chao Sonike!

Sonike: Who are you two?

Shad-Kin: We are the children of Shadine and Roxy Dark Chao! And we have come for revenge!

Harmony: THIS FIGHTING WILL STOP AT ONCE!

Harmony flew down from the clouds and interrupted the fight. The chao just stared at her. Harmony turned her head towards the two dark chao.

Harmony: You two have no right to be in my kingdom! You will leave or suffer the consequences!

Shad-Kin: You can't harm us! For I am the Seed of Evil…

Kensa: …And I am the Shadow Trap!

Harmony froze on the spot. For the first time in her immortal life she felt fear. It was bad enough that Satan had broken a grand chao law, but now Satan's son had children too!

Harmony: The hero chao are doomed.

By now Shad-Kin and Kensa were bored and sneaked away. On the way out Shad-Kin shot a white chao egg open with a small chao gun. The baby chao that was inside the egg died because the egg was cracked before the chao could breath. The baby chao's cold body lay next to the egg in a pool of blood.

Meanwhile in the Bat Mansion...

Sonic watched Shadow in fear. Two new ghosts had just appeared and now their shadows were constricting his legs. But their ghosts had entered Shadow. And now he stood there. In full blood and flesh.

Shadow: I am born again!

His three children ran up to him and gave him a hug. Then he turned towards Sonic with pure hatred.

Shadow: And now you will die brother!

Just then, someone came through the door. That someone was Rouge the Bat.

Rouge: Hey Cobra? Have seen my pizza...?

She looked up to see Shadow standing there. She turned her head to see Sonic chained up by shadows.

Rouge: Shadow?

* * *

Cobra: Uh oh. Rouge now knows! 


	11. Chapter 11 Finding The Grave

Cobra: Short chap here!Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while, I've been doing my Economics essay on "The Importance of Fish".BORING!

Big: I wike fish!

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 11-Finding the Grave

Tails had decided to visit Sparky at the Hero Chao Garden. He hadn't seen his little buddy for a while and he had to get his mind off of Sonic. Sonic had recently been missing for a few days and he was worried. As he walked in he saw no chao playing. He just saw their dead corpses.

Tails: What happened here?

Then from behind the fountain, a blue dragon chao and a pink running chao flew towards him. They grabbed his gloved hands and led him to the fountain. They pressed a button on the wall and a small door opened, revealing a cave.

Tails: _How long had that been there?_

Tails looked around to see the remaining chao hiding in the cave. As he followed the chao they led him towards what seemed like a grave stone. Standing around the stone was Knuckle's Rickie and Blaze's chao Dixie. Sitting beside these two was a purple dragon chao and a red running chao. Tails looked at the grave. It read:-

_In loving memory of Sparky Electro Techno Hero Chao_

_Who sacrificed his own life for his chao friends._

_Died by the wrath of Shadine-The Shadow Lord's Pet_

_Sparky's death is a sign-The hedgehog of shadows is alive._

With tears flowing from Tails's eyes he turned and ran. His friend had been dead for days and he hadn't known.

Tails: _Sparky didn't deserve to die! He never did anything bad to anyone!_

Then Tails remembered what the grave said. "The hedgehog of shadows is alive". Tails stood on the teleporter and said the controls for Amy Rose Cottage.

* * *

Cobra: Just a reminder!I don't own Sonic and his friends. SEGA does coz they're cool! 


	12. Chapter 12 ExplanationEnd

Cobra: The last chapter!A very long one!

Nicole: Party at our house!

Scorpio: Bring the Tails pinata!

* * *

Chao Adventure: Wrath Of Shadine

Chapter 12-Explanations

Rouge just stood there in shock. Her husband, Shadow, was standing there alive. Her three children were handing him a knife. Sonic was chained to her armchair by shadows. To make matters worse, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Blaze and Tails decided to crash through the window at that moment.

Amy: KNUCKLES! I TOLD YOU TO USE THE FRONT DOOR!

Knuckles: We're here now! Wait a minute…Shadow? What are you doing here?

Tails: WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED MY CHAO!?

Cream: Miss Rouge what are you doing here?

Shadow: SILENCE!!!!!

At Shadow's shouting everyone was quiet. Their stares didn't help but he just ignored them.

Sonic: Shadow? Just kill me now. I deserve it.

Blaze: Sonic! What are you talking about?

Sonic: The truth is…I am a murderer.

Amy: Sonic… who did you kill?

Shadow: He killed me…twice.

Tails: What do you mean twice?

Shadow: Maybe I should explain. The reason I didn't come back to all of you after the ARK was because Sonic killed me. He thought I would get all the glory if I lived. He was angry because my chao hurt his. He killed me because…

Sonic: …Because Maria loved him more than me.

Cream: Mr. Sonic…are you related to Mr. Shadow?

Sonic: The truth is I'm Shadow's brother.

Everyone was shocked, except Cobra, Nicole, Scorpio and Rouge. After a long half an hour Sonic and Shadow explained everything that happened on ARK. After that Blaze interrupted.

Blaze: My question is how did you come back, how did these kids get born and how did Sonic kill you again?

Shadow: Well after Sonic sent me to my death, I was sent to heaven. Up there I met the Guardian of Heaven, Tikal. She said that she felt my pain. Tikal had also died of a terrible death. So she said she grant me one wish. I chose to be alive with Rouge because I loved her. My wish was granted and I was alive again. I found Rouge and she cried for hours. She had missed me too. So we promised each other we would be happy together. A couple of months later we had a hedgebat which we named Libra. But then faker over there found out I was alive and told GUN where me, Rouge and Libra were.

Tails: Wait a second. Can I go to the toilet for a minute? Your story sounds long.

A few five minutes later Tails came back out.

Knuckles: Can you continue your story now Shadow?

Scorpio: I don't see why we have to tell these strangers all this…

Rouge: Because these people are you dad's friends (She glares at Sonic) at least some of them are!

Shadow: So GUN took us to their secret Artic Lab and experimented on our daughter Libra. But while we where held captive, Rouge gave birth to our son which we named Nizo. So that gave GUN another experiment. But they were cruel to our children and during one of the experiments, they pushed Libra too far. She was in so much pain that she had to divide it. So she split her body into two bats. After the split these two new bats were being heated up with extra energy. They used this to break free with they're brother but they promised to come back for us. We didn't know what happened to them as the months passed but Sonic here soon found there signal. GUN took us with them and found them running through a field. The GUN Soldiers surrounded them and threatened to kill me and Rouge. But I Chaos Controlled them away before GUN could get their hands on them. Me and Rouge were worthless to GUN now so they let Rouge go but Sonic paid one million rings to kill me. He got his wish. Sonic chose to kill me with a small dagger. But before he killed me I swore on my children's and Shadine's life that I would come back to kill him. And I knew that Shadine, Cobra, Nicole and Scorpio would help me. As I promised I am here to take revenge.

Sonic: Well do it already!

Amy: Please Shadow…don't do this!

Blaze: Shadow I know you want revenge…but what happened…we can't change it. Killing your own brother won't help anything.

The room was filled with silence as Shadow thought of what to do. He couldn't decide so he searched deep inside his mind and found the two creatures that lived inside him. They had came when Tikal made him alive again. One was evil and one was good. Shadow had named them Ying and Yang. Yang was a pure black hedgehog with spikes like Shadow. Ying was a pure white hedgehog with spikes like Sonic. They were arguing in his mind right now.

_In Shadow's mind…_

Yang: Shadow should kill him now!

Ying: But Sonic is sorry. Sonic was full of anger and hatred and confusion. And the only way to get rid of it was through a sin.

Yang: So Sonic met these three things twice?!

Ying: You must remember that Sonic also has a Ying and Yang inside him. Everyone has. But Sonic's Ying was stronger at that time.

Yang: I thought heroes didn't have Yangs.

Ying: They do but they are very weak. They get their strength from the host's emotions of evil.

Yang: So you are saying that Shadow should forgive so he does not commit Sonic's sin?

Ying: Exactly!

Yang: For once I will agree with you Ying. I hope Shadow listened!

Shadow: _Don't worry I did!_

_Back in the living room…_

Shadow blinked his eyes as he came back to the real world. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for his answer.

Shadow: I have decided…to spare Sonic's life.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief as Sonic's life was saved. But Shadow still looked serious.

Shadow: But you must pay a price for destroying my family's lives! That price shall be this!

Shadow grabbed the knife from Nicole's hands and sliced it across Sonic's stomach. It wasn't big but the scar bled for a few minutes.

Shadow: You will wear that scar to remind you of what you did to my family and me!

Sonic didn't object, he was just happy that he was alive. Then Tails put his hand up.

Tails: Um…could you bring my chao back to life now? I want him to come back.

Sonic: And could you get these shadows off me now? They're starting to choke me.

Shadow waved his hands over Sonic and the shadows combined together to form the dead chao Sparky's shadow. Shadow placed a hand over his fluffy white chest. As Sparky's spirit came into view, Shadow's shadow slowly disappeared. When the ghost and shadow flew away, everyone was happy. No more death, no more sins and no more worries.

_In the hero chao garden..._

Sugar, Ember, Violet and Sparky Jr were digging up their Uncle Sparky's grave. They felt something weird and decided to investagate. There was a thud as Ember's shovel hit the wooden box which was Sparky's coffin. They pulled it out of the hole and were just about to open it when Sonike, Amy-Lee, Rickie and Dixie entered the room.

Sonike: WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING!!!

He was answered by a small noise coming from the coffin. The kids opened it up and out hopped an alive Sparky. He looked like he had just turned into an adult.

Sparky: Where am I?Did I get drunk?

Everyone thought it was a miracle. They hugged each other and came out of the cave together. It was official-the hero chao garden was a safe heaven once again. Harmony flew down.

Harmony: We shall name this day Sonike's Victory Day! A day to be celebrated evry year by all hero chao!

_In the dark chao garden..._

Shadine was sitting in his nest with his wife Roxy. They watched as their children played with Lilzach. The couple sat close together as the full moon shone on the dark garden. And Shadine was sure he heard Shadow's voice as the wind blew.

Shadow: _I am proud of you...you won...I live now...you can live you life now Shadine...thank you._

Shadow's thanks were carried with the wind as Shadine's tears blew with them. He had won. He could live his life now...

* * *

Cobra: Alas! The end has come! But do not worry! I am starting a new story called A Normal Life? If you have liked my stories so far, then read this one! Adios! 


End file.
